


Sub Rosa (Versus Finem)

by Lorien, Queerily_kai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: 373 years later, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Class Differences, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Horses, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Nobility, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soul Bond, Steve and bucky learn about the modern world, blacksmith!bucky, but without the serum, forbidden relationship, he was never skinny, historically vague, nobility!steve, postserum!steve, sort of time travel, steve and bucky on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerily_kai/pseuds/Queerily_kai
Summary: Steve and Bucky's relationship had always been a secret, with a flower code signalling when it was safe to sneak off to an old cabin in the woods, until Steve comes of age to become Duke and an arranged marriage threatens to separate them.A love story across time and social clases with a magic spell to keep them safe until the time is right for them to be together.  No one expected them to have to wait nearly 400 years though, or for the world to be nearly unrecognizable when they woke up.





	1. Sub Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Our fic for the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang. 
> 
> Art and prompt for a fairytale AU by Lorien, words by Kai
> 
> This fic will be complete on May 24th.

Steve sat in the stiff chair in the corner of the throne room, fighting to stay awake as his uncle, Lord Stern, met with citizen after citizen, listening to their complaints and disputes. A disagreement between two farmers over the right to a piece of land, and whether it should be used for crops or grazing livestock. A request for a new well to be dug, as the current one in the village seemed to be running dry. Complaints about taxes, complaints about the roads, complaints that the Duke was putting too many of the region’s resources toward planning a ball, and not enough toward defense. 

Steve sighed, shifting positions and failing to find comfort. He perked up at the mention of the ball, biting his tongue to keep himself from interjecting in agreement. The ball was for him, and he didn’t want it either knowing many of his soldiers were in need of new armor and shields. Not to mention the attention that would be forced on him.

He sat though, patiently listening as was his duty until the last citizen left the hall. 

“They are right, Uncle, about the ball and the military,” Steve began, speaking hesitantly as they stood to leave. “The men who defend this land need new armour far more than I need a ball in my honor.” 

He looked at the floor, tensing in preparation for the strike of his uncle's hand upon his face as often happened when Steve spoke up, but it didn’t come. Instead, his uncle leaned in close, speaking into Steve’s ear so that none of the advisors still in the room would hear. 

“It is my unfortunate responsibility to prepare you to take control of this Duchy when you come of age, and you know as well as I that the laws of this land require marriage before one can take on the title of Duke. This ball is necessary, and this is the last time I will hear your objections. Understood?” He stood close to Steve for a long moment, looking him in the eye as if daring him to speak again, and then turned and strode out of the room. 

Steve stood still, collecting himself as he watched his Uncle leave for his private chambers, and then went to the stables. It wasn’t long until the stable boy had his horse Giorgio tacked up and he was riding away from Chillgrave Manor, following the Glynn River to a clearing at the edge of the Brohst Forest. 

\------------

Bucky wiped his brow as he watched a piece of iron start to glow in the hearth, the metal turning red and orange as it softened. He locked it back in place on the anvil, and began the slow process of using a hammer and chisel to cut the piece in half to begin shaping it. He then altered his process once the piece was cut, bending the halves and hammering them flat, reheating in the forge as the metal cooled back to grey again. He worked quickly under the watchful eye of the journeyman blacksmith he was training under as a decorative door hinge began to take shape. 

He grew impatient as the afternoon passed, finishing the third of the six matching hinges he was to make before the shadows across the town square grew long, and the end of the work day neared. When the six bells of the clock tower rang out in the square marking the end of the work day and closing of shops, Bucky was ready, and quickly had his tools put away and work station neatened before rushing from the shop. 

He waved to Angie with a laugh as he ran past the florists shop, who was making lewd gestures with a red rose as she grinned at Bucky. The town square was busy as the shopkeepers worked to pack away their goods for the night and made their way home, and Bucky was forced to run in a zig-zag pattern, dodging produce carts and horses as he hurried out of town and began his journey along the Glynn River. 

\---

Steve had arrived first, and was sitting under a tree sketching the river and distant mountains as his horse grazed nearby in the clearing. He looked up at the sound of footsteps on the trail, and grinned when Bucky’s head appeared over a rise, abandoning his drawing and standing to greet him. 

“My Lord,” Bucky greeted, curtsying dramatically as he approached. “‘Tis a great honor to meet you here.”

Steve shook his head with a laugh, “The pleasure is all mine,” he replied, “and serving my people my duty, good sir.”

Bucky quickly pulled his satchel from his shoulder, tossing the bag to the ground causing several mushrooms and berries to escape, and strode toward Steve with arms stretched wide. Steve met him halfway, pulling Bucky into a rough kiss, grabbing at Bucky’s hips. They kissed frantically for several minutes, hands desperately grabbing at shoulders and backs as they pulled each other closer, before separating with long sighs. 

“Hi Steve,” Bucky whispered, “I’ve missed you.” 

“And I you,” Steve replied. He touched his forehead to Bucky’s as he grazed a hand across his neck and cheek. “But my Uncle…” He started. 

“Hush, my love,” Bucky interrupted. “Your uncle is not here, and this is not the time to discuss him.” 

Steve stood looking at Bucky with a soft smile, looking lost in thought for a moment before leaning in and kissing Bucky again, more gently this time. He pulled away when Bucky grasped his hand, and allowed himself to be led down a narrow path into the woods to a small abandoned cabin. 

They had discovered it years before, as children when they were still allowed to play together, before Steve’s father, the Duke, was lost to the battlefield and his uncle declared it inappropriate for a young man of his stature to associate with common folk. Several years passed before Steve was able to send a message to Bucky, suggesting a meeting in secret in the old cabin. 

Bucky let go of Steve's hand when they reached the door, needing both to drag the heavy wood panels over the ground as it’s rusted hinges groaned in protest. Once inside, they lit the lanterns and arranged the blankets Steve had managed to smuggle out of the manor over the years. They collapsed together on the blankets, tangling limbs as they lay face to face, enjoying the closeness for a long moment. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Steve said softly with a sigh.

“It’s not the end yet,” Bucky replied, and kissed Steve roughly before he could speak again, pulling their hips together and making Steve moan. 

Steve responded by taking control, biting and sucking at Bucky’s lower lip as he ground their hips together. They kissed desperately until Bucky pulled away, and flipped Steve to his back, shifting to straddle his lap. 

“How might I pleasure you, my Lord?” Bucky asked with a smirk, grinding his hips sharply against Steve’s as he spoke, and laughed out loud when Steve arched up with a gasp. 

Bucky made quick work of the buttons on Steve’s coat and vest, pushing the intricately embroidered silk to the side and pulling Steve’s shirt up from his pants and exposing his chest and stomach. He quickly pulled his own shirt from over his head and tossed it aside before leaning down to lick and kiss his way down Steve’s pecs and abs, hard and defined from years of training with a sword and shield. 

Bucky was starting to undo Steve’s pants, when Steve sat up and flipped them once again, reversing their positions, and pulled his coat and shirt all the way off, laying it neatly on the edge of the blanket. 

“It would please your lord if you were naked,” Steve said dryly, laughing as Bucky quickly moved to undo his belt. 

They quickly stripped boots and trousers, tossing them to the floor, and collapsed back together on the blanket pile, limbs tangled as they kissed feverishly. Taking the lead, Steve pushed Bucky onto his back, holding him down as he began to lick and kiss at Bucky’s chest and stomach, teasing as he ran his other hand over Bucky’s stomach and hip. Bucky writhed and begged for more, as Steve continued to focus on Bucky’s nipple, and thighs, avoiding his twitching cock. 

Bucky, growing impatient, reached down to grab Steve by the arm and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly on the mouth as he wrapped a leg around Steve’s waist and gasped at the friction between them. Steve stayed on top of Bucky, kissing him slow as he ground their hips together, groaning each time Bucky’s hips twitched from the pressure on their cocks. 

Steve pulled away suddenly, leaving Bucky whimpering and begging, and stood to retrieve a small box from the corner of the cabin, returning with a small bottle of oil. He placed it in Bucky’s open hand, and laid down on his stomach next to Bucky. 

“Would his lord like my dick this night?” Bucky asked with a grin, sitting up slightly and grasping Steves butt as he spoke.

“Please,” Steve replied with a groan, lifting his hips from the blanket, presenting his ass to Bucky. 

“It would be my pleasure, Sir.” Bucky teased, and generously coated his fingers in oil before moving closer behind Steve. 

Bucky took his time working Steve open with his fingers, both growing more aroused each time Steve groaned. Steve clenched his fist into the blankets, gripping tight and pushing further into Bucky’s fingers with each graze of his prostate. He begged for Bucky’s cock, and cried out in desperation when Bucky pulled his fingers away with no warning. 

“One moment longer, and your wish is my command,” Bucky grunted as he oiled his own swollen cock and lined up with Steve’s hole. 

Bucky pushed in slowly, holding Steve’s hips and gasping as Steve tightened around him, and didn’t pause until Steve had taken him fully. He waited for Steve to relax with a sigh, and then began moving his hips, thrusting harder and faster as he went, as Steve cried out in pleasure and arched into Bucky. 

“Turn over,” Steve grunted, reaching back to still Bucky’s hips, “wanna ride you,”. 

Bucky thrust hard one more time, making Steve cry out as his prostate was grazed, and then pulled out, collapsing onto his back. Steve was quick to roll over himself, swinging a leg over to straddle Bucky, and slide on to his cock, circling his hips once he was fully seated. Steve took control, clenching around Bucky’s cock as he worked his hips, crying out each time Bucky lifted his hips from the blanket. 

“I’m so close, Steve,” Bucky groaned, sitting up slightly and pulling Steve down closer. Bucky kissed him roughly, digging his fingers into Steve's shoulder as he pulled him closer. He felt Steve’s cock twitch between their stomachs, as he clenched around Bucky’s again. 

“Then come for me, babe,” Steve whispered into his ear, sharply circling his hips as he spoke. 

Bucky gasped and arched up into Steve as he came, crying out as Steve trembled and cried out with him, coming on Bucky’s chest. They held each other close as they kissed clumsily and caught their breaths before Steve gently lifted himself off Bucky’s softening cock and collapsed next to him, limbs still tangled. 

\---

Later, after laying together on the blanket, half asleep as they tried to think of only this moment, mumbling kisses and touches, they were riding back to town. They were pressed together astride Giorgio’s back, trusting Steve’s horse to know the way as they slowly made their way along the river and back to the village. Bucky held on tight, arms snaked around Steve’s torso from behind, kissing Steve’s neck and collarbone as they rode. 

Giorgio stopped at the crossroads, standing patiently as Steve and Bucky slid from his back and said their goodbyes, knowing the routine. 

“I dream of a time when sneaking around isn’t necessary,” Steve said softly, cupping Bucky’s face as he spoke. “I wish for nothing more than for you to be mine, with a place in the manor.”

Bucky leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Steve’s.

“You know that my dream is the same, my love,” Bucky whispered, “but such a life is not to be our destiny.” 

“The wedding is three weeks away, and Peggy shall be my wife, and shortly after, I will be Duke,” Steve said with a sigh. “And we can no longer be.”

“We still have three weeks,” Bucky replied, leaning in to kiss Steve. 

Steve returned the kiss, pulling Bucky close as he did so. They spent a long moment standing at the edge of the woods, just holding each other, not wanting to lose contact, until Giorgio interrupted with a snort and stomp of his hoof. Someone was coming. 

Bucky was quick to hide in the forest, ducking low behind a bush as Steve quickly remounted. It was a member of the royal guard, sent by his uncle to bring Steve home no doubt. 

“The hour grows late, My Lord,” The guard called to Steve in greeting. 

 

“That it does, Jacques,” Steve laughed, “though the stars and moon shine bright on this evening, and the sun was dramatic in her exit, making for a difficult time in leaving the clearing.” 

Jacques laughed and shook his head. “Always so dramatic with your excuses. Someday you will tell me who you sneak off to meet.”

“That, my friend,” Steve replied, “is not your secret to know.”

They continued chatting as they rode home, as Jaques tried to guess which of the girls from the village Steve was secretly courting, and Steve remained tight lipped as ever. 

\---

Bucky stayed hidden until Steve and Jacques’ conversation faded in the distance, and then emerged from the woods to walk along the path, heading to the northern side of the village and his family home. He was smiling as he walked, thinking of his times with Steve as he scanned the side of the road for various flowers to collect for his mother. 

“Hey ma,” Bucky called as he entered the house, “I found some more of that milk thistle you needed, lots of it growing by the river right now.” 

“And how is Steve?” his mother asked, looking up from her knitting. 

Bucky froze, staring across the room, knowing he would give himself away if he looked at her. 

“Who?” Bucky asked, feigning ignorance, “I simply lost track of time while collecting your flowers.”

Bucky’s mother shook her head with a smile. 

“It’s your smile that gives you away,” she said gently. “I remember that look from when you were young, always looking at that boy like he hung the moon and stars.”

Bucky looked down at the floor, wondering if it was the same as how Steve looked at him. 

“Be careful, son,” she pleaded. “I fear for the punishment that could come should Lord Stern discover your secret.”

“I am careful, mother,” Bucky promised. “And it will be over soon, once Steve is married to Peggy, so you need not worry much longer.” He knew that lying to his mother was pointless, having known that she knew about him and Steve, but still wished to protect her from his crimes. 

Bucky did not speak again as he unloaded his collection of plants onto his mothers work table, crossed the small house, and climbed to the loft where his sister Rebecca was already asleep. He removed his shoes and settled into bed, and wished for a future with Steve at his side before closing his eyes. 

\---

The following week was busy for both of them as the village prepared for the ball. At Steve’s insistence, the whole village had been invited for the festivities that would follow the formal banquet, stating that the union of the Carter and Rogers families should be celebrated by all. His uncle had protested, stating that it was improper for commoners to attend an event for nobility, but Steve did not back down, appealing to the advisors by insisting that it would build trust in his future leadership.

Butchers and bakers worked long hours to prepare for the extra demands, but were happy for it, knowing that those of nobility would not be the only ones to enjoy their labors this time. The dress shop where Rebecca worked was overrun with women seeking ribbons and lace to add to their best dresses, and a few seeking new ones for the ball. The jeweler, who rarely had customers outside the noble families received many requests to repair family heirlooms so they could be worn, wishing to show off. The excitement was contagious, as even those who claimed to not care began to look forward to the ball. 

Bucky however, did not share the excitement, seeing the ball as the end of him and Steve. He kept his head down as he worked, finishing the set of cooking pots he had been assigned that day, focusing on keeping them all as identical as possible and trying to ignore the conversation around him. He nearly cried out in relief when the midday bells rang signaling the lunch hour, and was quick to grab his lunch pail and leave to meet with Angie. 

He angrily pushed through the crowds, glaring at a group of young girls who giggled and squealed as they fantasized about a chance to dance with Steve. He wanted to tell them that Steve wouldn't be interested, but held his tongue as he continued to the edge of the square. He sat under a tree, half hidden from the shops and vendor stalls, and Angie was quick to arrive and sit next to him. 

Bucky barely glanced at her as he pulled a chunk of bread and cheese from his pail and began eating. He looked betrayed as she pulled a stem of small blue flowers from her pail, and hesitantly placed them next to him. Forget-me-nots. He had grown to hate them. 

Angie was one of the few people who knew of him and Steve, and had helped them come up with a message system years before with the flowers. In the beginning, when Bucky was just starting his apprenticeship, Steve would come by the shop under the guise of ordering new armor, or having his sword sharpened so they could arrange visits to the cabin, but that quickly became dangerous. His uncle began sending him with a guard, and the journeyman blacksmith grew suspicious of why Steve wanted to do his dealings with Bucky, who wasn’t qualified yet. 

At Angie's suggestion, Steve began sending a servant to buy his mother flowers each day. A red rose meant it was safe for Steve to leave the manor that evening, once the shops closed for the day, while blue forget-me-nots meant it would not be safe that evening. Red roses became rare as the ball and wedding approached. 

“I’m sorry Bucky,” Angie said softly, noticing the look on Bucky’s face. 

Bucky sat quietly, watching an ant walk along a blade of grass as he chewed his bread. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” he said wistfully as continued to stare off into the distance. They didn’t talk again as they finished their lunches, and Bucky stood and waved goodbye to Angie, making his way back to the forge.

\-------

Steve adjusted his helmet before raising his sword and shield and stepping into a lunged position, preparing to spar against Dernier. It was hot in the sun in full armour, but he was still giving all he could despite his exhaustion. He may be Duke soon, but that didn’t mean he would no longer be a member of the Royal Guard, and wanted to be prepared should his men ever need him on the front lines, as his father had been. 

Dugan began the fight with a shout, and Dernier was quick to make the first move, sword striking Steve’s shield. Steve was quick to defend, using his shield to push back against Dernier and make his own hit, evening the score. They went on for several minutes, evenly matched as they moved forward and back, sound of metal striking metal filling the air. They grew tired, but fought on, neither willing to concede, until Steve found an opening and knocked Dernier to the ground to win the match.

Steve stood still for a long moment as he caught his breath, sheathing his sword and removing his helmet while he stared off into the distance. The sound of Dugan announcing that training was finished for the day snapped him back to attention, and he smiled as he reached out a hand to Dernier, who was still on the ground and equally out of breath, to help him up. 

“You fought well, my friend,” Steve said as they walked across the field. “I feared you would best me today.”

“As did you, my lord,” Dernier replied with a smile. “Perhaps tomorrow will be my day.”

Steve barely spoke as he stored his sword, shield, and armour in the barracks, and tacked up Georgio to return to the manor. He rode slowly through the northern edge of the village, passing farms and fields lush with crops as he followed the narrow cart track, wishing to delay his return for as long as possible. He wished to be heading south instead, to the cabin with Bucky, but his uncle had made that near impossible, insisting that Steve be at his side to dine with invited guests each night, or insisting that Steve be accompanied by a guard of his choosing, one who Steve was not friends with and would not aid in his escape, when leaving the manor. 

He was disappointed to find a stable boy awaiting his return to take Georgio from him, giving him less reason to avoid the manor and his uncle. He quickly went to his chambers to wash up and change clothes, relieved to find his mother alone in hers when he came to see her soon after. 

She looked up from her needle point with a smile, and nodded to the seat at her side. Steve sat with a sigh, pointedly avoiding looking at the arrangement of forget-me-nots displayed on a small table. 

“I think I will enjoy seeing a rose set on that table these next three days,” she said, gaze fixed on the needle in her hand. “I too grow tired of forget-me-nots.”

Steve looked up in surprise.

“Three days?” He blurted out, “But the guards, how is that possible?”

“Your uncle plans to ride to the west in hopes of finalizing a trade agreement with Lord Pierce,” she explained with a soft smile. “He will be accompanied by six guards, and I have convinced him to leave Dugan and Dernier in charge of your protection.” 

“Thank you, mother,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

She set down her needle point and took Steves hand. 

“This was not the life I wished for you,” she reminded, “to take on your father’s title so soon, and to be secluded from the people. I regret that there is no other way.”

Steve gently squeezed her hand and nodded in reply. The fact that things would be different if his father was still alive didn’t need to be spoken. 

“Your uncle and his guest await you in the dining room,” she reminded after a moment, and Steve stood hesitantly, bidding his mother good night and making his way out of her quarters. 

\---

Bucky was nearly vibrating in anticipation of the end of day’s bells as he struggled to focus on his work, straightening and sharpening a pile of swords for the Royal Guard. The job was dull, and time had seemed to pass painfully slow as he worked, doubly so after receiving the news from Angie during the lunch break. 

“Roses!” she exclaimed as Bucky sat heavily under the tree, “Purchased in advance for three days.” 

“Three days?” Bucky questioned, barely believing what he was hearing. 

“Three days,” Angie confirmed with a smile, struggling to hold back her laughter as Bucky squealed out of happiness. It was more than he dared to expect any longer as the end drew near. 

Bucky was quick to leave the shop at the sound of the evening bells, running from the village square to the river. He was just down the bridle path outside the village when he spotted Georgio on the side of the trail, chestnut coat glistening in the sun, and whistled to get Steve’s attention as he approached. After Steve assured him that no one else was around, Bucky was on Georgio’s back, pressed close behind Steve as they raced to the cabin. 

Bucky lay in the grass at the edge of the river while Steve loosened Giorgio’s saddle and set him to graze in the clearing before laying with Bucky, wrapping his arms tight around Bucky’s waist and resting his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky leaned in, adjusting his satchel to support his head as he kissed Steve’s forehead and gently ran his fingers through his hair. They didn’t speak as they lay together, remembering the times as children when they were allowed to play while Bucky’s mother collected flowers and herbs. 

Bucky was fifteen, and Steve was fourteen, the first time. Steve had run off with the ball they had been kicking back and forth, prompting Bucky to chase him and tackle him to the ground to get it back. They wrestled for it, Bucky finding himself sitting astride Steves hips, while Steve was laid on his back looking up, and didn’t get up as he usually did after gaining possession of the ball. 

“Get off me, Buck,” Steve protested. 

Bucky shook his head and leaned closer, hands planted on either side of Steve's head.  
“What will you do if I refuse?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“Kiss you,” Steve blurted, blushing as the words escaped his mouth. 

Bucky didn’t get up, moving his face closer to Steve’s instead. 

Steve froze a moment, eyes wide as he looked up at Bucky, before lifting his head and pressing his lips to Bucky’s, relaxing as Bucky kissed him back. 

They kissed frantically, clumsy with inexperience until they heard Bucky’s mother in the distance, calling out to them that it was time to go home. She eyed them suspiciously as they emerged from the woods in disheveled clothing and avoided looking at each other, but she did not comment. 

\---

The first two nights in the cabin were different than they had grown accustomed to, and they made love slowly, with more lingering touches and gentle kisses, knowing that they would only have to wait till the following evening to see each other again. As their chances to be together grew more rare, often going weeks without being able to meet, their lovemaking had become more desperate as they frantically made up for lost time. 

On the third evening, they arrived in the clearing to find an old woman in tattered robes standing at the entrance to the path who seemed to be expecting them. Steve halted Giorgio in the center of the clearing and looked back over his shoulder at Bucky. 

“She’s already seen us,” Bucky started nervously, “retreating will serve no purpose.”

Steve nodded, and urged his horse further into the clearing before they both dismounted. 

“I wish you no harm,” the woman announced as they approached. “I am on your side, as I have been since you were both small.”

“I do not understand,” Steve said, “I have no memory of ever meeting you.”

“And I would not expect you too, as you were both infants swaddled in your mother's arms when i was last in the village,” she explained with a sad look in her eye. “Come inside, and I will tell my story.” 

She turned and began to walk down the trail to the cabin, leaning heavily on a walking stick as she went. Steve and Bucky followed, feeling as if they were being pulled in the direction of the cabin. Both were surprised to see that the fire had been lit and a pot of tea sat on an old table, with cups they had never noticed before, their focus being only on the bed and each other most nights.

“My name is Hester, and I once resided in the manor acting as nursemaid to the noble family, and midwife to many of the women in the village. I assisted both your mothers in your births, and my draughts helped many in the village to find peaceful sleep and ease pain. I was a friend to both Sarah and Winnifred, sharing my knowledge of magic with them, and missed them both greatly when I was forced out of the manor.” 

She paused her story, taking a long drink of tea.

“Magic?” Bucky questioned, a look of distrust on his face. “But magic is a myth.”

Hester shook her head sadly.

“Magic is real, James,” She replied looking at Bucky, “The memories of it have been erased though, when you both were small children.

“My magic was once revered, with the Duke relying on my spells to provide protection to these lands and ward off evil. I used my magic for good. The king however had heard of troubles to the east, of wizards using magic for their own personal gain, controlling the minds of the villagers there, and banned all magic from the kingdom. Dukes across the land were directed to perform a witch hunt, and execute those who were suspected of performing magic.” 

She stopped speaking and looked at Steve, reaching across the table to take Steve’s hand. 

“Your father, Steve, was a good man,” she continued. “He showed me mercy, and aided in my escape. 

“And both of your mothers assisted me as well,” She said, reaching with her other hand to take Bucky’s as well. “They risked exile, or worse, to put two final spells in place.” 

“What were the spells?” Bucky asked, leaning in closer.

“To make everyone forget about magic, while still warding off evil and keeping the Duchy protected. It was a difficult spell, and dangerous, one mistake and all memories of everything could have been erased.

“And the second was on this cabin, to draw you both to this place and allow the bond you share to grow. It also kept others from discovering it, seeing only a pile of rubble.”

Steve and Bucky just looked at each other in surprise. 

“Bond?” They asked in unison, looking toward the witch.

The witch smiled back at them. 

“The connection you share is stronger than most, built on true love and trust. It’s always been a part of you, bringing you together,” she explained. “I simply helped ensure that the soul bond you share would continue to grow.”

“I’ve read of soul bonds,” Steve said, “but they are a thing of fiction, from children’s stories.” 

“Much like magic, their existence has been forgotten, but that makes them no less real.” Hester said, “A true soul bond is very rare however, and it can be dangerous for a true pair to be separated once it has grown strong.”

Bucky pulled his hand from Hester’s grasp, twining his fingers with Steve’s instead. They had both felt it over the years, the feeling of emptiness when they were apart, the need to touch each other and the feeling of calm that accompanied it, the way they seemed to know what the other was thinking without needing to say the words, and the way they felt complete when they were together. 

“The empty feeling you experience will only grow stronger if you lose the physical connection you share, as pain and apathy grow stronger,” she explained. 

Steve looked down at the table with a frown, remembering the the times he had wished for nothing but to stay in bed all day, refusing food and drink after being kept from seeing Bucky for weeks at a time. He did not need to look over to know that Bucky had felt the same. 

“What are we to do?” Bucky asked sounding desperate. “The laws of this land forbid our relationship, and Steve is to be married in two weeks time.”

“I know of a spell that will allow you to be together once the time is right, but it will require a great sacrifice, and an end to life as you know it,” She warned. 

“What do we need to do?” Bucky asked after glancing over at Steve, and feeling a squeeze of his hand in encouragement. 

“Return here at midnight in three nights time, under the new moon, and bring the items listed here.” She handed a piece of parchment to Bucky who read it over quickly and nodded, slipping it into his pocket. 

“But that is the night of the ball, It will be difficult for me to leave unnoticed,” Steve said, sounding discouraged.

“Winnifred and Sarah will help. Simply tell them that Hester has returned, and the time has come,” Hester told them as she stood from the table and made her way toward the door. “I will take my leave now, as I have much to prepare myself. I would recommend you say your goodbyes to those close to you before the ball.” 

\--

Winifred and Sarah sat in the library in Chilgrave manor, solemnly drinking wine as the sounds of celebration drifted down the hall. 

“For years I’ve awaited this day, yet I still find I am unprepared,” Winnifred said with a sigh.

“My feelings are much the same, but you know as well as I that we must aide them in this. To act otherwise would be selfish, cruel almost,” Sarah replied. 

Winnifred nodded in agreement, gaze shifting to the small glass vials on the table before them, and taking three of them into her pocket. Sarah picked up the fourth, depositing it into a pocket of her own with a sad smile. 

They finished their glasses of wine, and made their way back to the ballroom to rejoin the celebration. 

\---

Bucky was standing near the back wall of the ballroom, trying not to scowl as he watched Steve and Peggy on the dance floor. Steve had looked nervous as they were announced and called to the center of the room, singled out as the guests of honor as the villagers were reminded of their upcoming wedding, but soon seemed to relax once the music started. 

“Your jealousy is pointless, Bucky,” Angie reminded, handing him a drink and standing next to him.

“I know,” Bucky said with a sigh, “but that doesn’t mean I have to enjoy watching this.” 

Angie noded, and stood quietly at his side, sipping at her wine as she watched other couples begin to join Steve and Peggy on the dance floor. 

“I will miss you greatly,” Angie said softly after several minutes, leaning in to press her shoulder against Bucky’s. 

Bucky leaned in with a sigh. “I shall never forget the help you have given us. Thank you for keeping our secret.”

\--

Across the room, Steve and Peggy held each other close in the center of the floor, holding quiet conversation as they led the guests in a waltz.

“It does not bother me that your heart belongs to another,” Peggy whispered. 

“How did you know?” Steve asked nervously, glancing in Bucky’s direction. 

“I think I have always known of the love you and Bucky have for each other, since we were children,” she explained with a soft smile. 

Steve could only nod, remembering the times when Peggy would join them in play during the Carter family’s frequent visits to Lord Rogers’ manor. 

“Then you will understand why I must leave this place, and our wedding cannot take place,” Steve told her. “Bucky and I plan to make our escape this evening.” 

“I wish you only the best,” she said, leaning into place a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Now tell me, who stands beside him?” 

“Her name is Angie, and I would be happy to introduce you to her,” Steve said with a smile. 

Soon, the song ended, and Steve and Peggy left the dance floor and slowly made their way toward Bucky and Angie, greeting guests as they went. 

\--

Sarah and Winnifred returned unnoticed to the ballroom, grateful for the attention that was focused on Steve and Peggy on the dance floor. 

“May I refill your goblet?” Sarah asked Lord Stern, returning to her seat at the head table. Stern nodded in confirmation with a wave of his hand, keeping his eyes on Steve as he and Peggy greeted guests. Sarah took the goblet and emptied the contents of the small vial into it, and then topped it off with wine, placing it back on the table. She smiled as Lord Stern greedily grabbed the goblet back and took several long sips.

“Sleep well, my lord,” She whispered, leaving the table again to make her way toward the musicians in the corner. 

Meanwhile, Winnifred filled three glasses with wine, along with the contents of her own vials, and delivered them to the three guards assigned to keep an eye on Steve that evening. 

“You men look to be in need of refreshment,” she stated, offering up the wine. 

“We are under orders from Lord Stern, ma’am. We are not to drink this evening,” one of the guards explained. 

“One drink will do no harm,” Winifred persuaded. “Surely men of your stature would not be affected by one small glass.” 

The men looked unsure, glancing around the room and at each other as they thought it over.

“Lord Stern himself will not notice, I assure you,” she said, gesturing toward the head table where the Lord appeared to be fighting off sleep, head resting heavily in his hand.

With a nod, the men snatched up the glasses and quickly downed the contents. 

Winnifred left them with a smile, moving to join Sarah near the orchestra as they had planned.  
At Sarah’s request, the musicians began to play a rousing folk song that was well known to the villagers, and the dance floor was once again filled with guests. 

\--

Across the room, Steve and Bucky nervously made conversation with Angie and Peggy as they awaited their chance to leave. As they had hoped, Lord Stern and the three guards had quickly fallen asleep, and the excitement of the familiar dance provided adequate cover for them to leave the ballroom unnoticed. 

Steve led Bucky through a series of hidden doors and secret passageways and finally out a side door typically only used by the servants, and were relieved to make their escape unseen. Neither spoke until they were clear of the manor grounds following the path along the river. It wasn’t until they reached the spot where Bucky had hidden his satchel with the spell ingredients that either could truly relax.

They held hands as they carefully made their way along the path, keeping the sound of the river to their right as a guide in the dark.

Steve paused as they neared the clearing, pulling Bucky into a tight hug.  
“Are we sure about this?” he spoke into Bucky’s ear. “We don’t know what will happen, and Hester spoke of great sacrifice.”

Bucky pulled away and reached up to cup Steve’s cheek.  
“I’m nervous too,” he soothed, “but we shall be together, and that is all I need to know.”

Steve sighed heavily, and pulled Bucky into a desperate kiss.  
“Together,” he repeated as they pulled apart, and took Bucky’s hand back in his to continue the walk to the cabin. 

\---

Hester looked up from the small fire she had built inside of a circle of stones with a soft smile as Steve and Bucky approached. 

“Ahh, good,” she said. “I worried you would not make it in time.”

“As did I, but our mother’s were able to help in our escape, as you said,” Steve replied. 

“We must hurry, not much time left until midnight,” Hester reminded them, encouraging them to come closer to the fire. “I trust you were able to gather all the ingredients?”

Bucky stepped forward, holding out his satchel. “It was no trouble,” he said.

With an approving nod, Hester directed them on how to set up the spell. 

The branches were first, laid into squares on either side of the fire. Birch for renewal across the top, cedar for protection on both sides, and hawthorn for patience at the bottom. The flowers were next, roses along the bottom of one square for love and devotion, and forget-me-nots in the other for remembrance and longevity.

A handful of lavender and sage leaves were then taken by each, for strength and wish fulfilment, which they were directed to break apart with their fingers. As the herbs were being crushed, Hester placed a small cast iron pot of water on the fire, and tossed in a handful of lemon rinds and basil leaves from her own pocket for luck and to enhance the spell.

She directed Steve to stand in the square with the blue forget me nots, and Bucky to stand among the roses. Once in place, as the smell of lemon and basil began to fill the air, she directed them to toss their handfuls of lavender and sage into the pot. Finally, she directed them to exchange flowers, Bucky handing a rose from his square to Steve and Steve handing a forget-me-not to Bucky. 

“Schlaft jetzt, bis das die richtige Zeit gekommen ist,” Hestor spoke.

The air around them went still and silent, the background noise from the nearby river and bird sounds from the surrounding forest muted, and they no longer felt the light breeze on their skin. The world began to grow around them and spin, as the spell pulled Steve and Bucky’s body’s down and into the wooden branches. 

\---

Sarah and Winnifred stood outside the servants entrance behind the manor, listening for the sound of footsteps and a gate swinging open, long after the ballroom was cleared of guests. After what felt like an eternity in the dark, Hester arrived with a burlap wrapped bundle under one arm and a dull lantern in the other. Solemnly, she passed the bundle on to Sara, who carefully cradled it in her arms. 

“The spell went smoothly, as we hoped,” Hester said. “They are safe now, until the time is right.” 

Winifred and Sarah nodded in understanding, thanking Hestor for her help and wishing her luck. They did not speak until Sarah had led them through a maze of secret passageways, and to a small storage room near the basement wine cellar. Only then did they unwrap the burlap and take their last look at their sons, preserved as if they were paintings, destined to wait together. 

The frames were then carefully packed into a wooden crate, along with their names on a piece of parchment that Sarah had written out previously. The crate was nailed shut, and tucked away to be kept safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from German-  
> Schlaft jetzt, bis das die richtige Zeit gekommen ist   
> Now is the time for you to sleep.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue in italics in this chapter indicate that the characters are speaking German.

“Mr. Stark? You in here?” Peter yelled as he entered the lab. 

“Dum-E, pause that,” Tony said from the back corner. “What do you want, Pete?” He called out, sounding frustrated. 

Peter came around the corner to find Tony hovering a foot off of the ground in his newest Iron Man suit, before dropping to the floor with a thud. “That needs work,” he mumbled with a frown as the facemask lifted open. 

“Um, hi, Sir,” Pete began, “So I have this paper I need to write for my art history class, and I have to choose a painting to write about. You have art right? I mean I know I could go to a museum, but…” 

“Just ask the question kid, and you better not be expecting help writing a history paper,” Tony interrupted. 

“Can I pick something from your collection?” Peter asked. 

“Sure, why not,” Tony replied with a sigh, “now go, I have tests to finish here.” 

“Thanks Mr. Stark!” Peter called as turned back to the door. 

“Jarvis, give him access to storage rooms B3 and B4, and warn Pepper please,” Tony called out as he made his way back to the center of the lab. 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied. 

\----

Down in the basement storage room, Peter let out a frustrated groan as he slid yet another rack of paintings along the track, and failed to be inspired by any of the new ones that were revealed. 

“Peter?” Pepper called out as she walked through the room, “are you still in here.”

“Yeah,” Peter called back, “I’m still not finding anything though.” He had began skipping rows, pulling open every third or fourth rack and quickly scanning the contents, making his way toward the back corner. There was a crate that had caught his eye, covered in dust and seemingly forgotten in the corner. 

“What’s in there?” Peter asked pointing to the crate as Pepper came to stand beside him. 

“Nothing of value,” Pepper admitted. “At least not to any collectors or museums. It’s been passed down through Tony’s family for generations with instructions to keep it safe. Something about waiting until the time is right, so we’ve been keeping it.” 

“Can I look?” Peter asked, suddenly feeling a strong urge to see its contents.

“I don’t think that would be a problem,” Pepper said with a smile. “I’m curious now too.”

They carried the crate onto the elevator and back into Tony’s lab, setting it on a large work table. It was solid wood, held together by nails that had probably rusted centuries ago, and had no obvious latch to open. 

“What are you doing with that?” Tony asked as he made his way to the table. 

“We found it in the corner, and wanted to see what’s inside,” Peter explained. “If we can figure out how to open it.” 

“I have crowbar, somewhere” Tony said, glancing around the room.

Ten minutes later, the lid was removed and the three stood back as they waited for the labs filtration system to clear the cloud of dust that had been released. It smelled like flowers, and lemons, rather than the stale mildew they had all expected. Soon, they had the cleared away the wood chips and bits of fabric to reveal two portraits in rough wooden frames, and a tattered piece of parchment paper with two names written in neat calligraphy.

Sir Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. 

\----

Peter was back in the lab early the following morning, excited to learn more about the paintings. He carefully looked them over, searching for a signature or date that would help him begin his research, but came up empty.

“Jarvis?” he called out, “can you help me with these?” 

“What would you like to know, Mr. Parker?” a voice replied, seemingly from the ceiling. 

“Let’s start with a scan of the materials and see if we can figure out when and where it was painted.” 

Cedar, Hawthorn, and Birch were listed for the frames, as expected, as well as cotton for the canvas. However none of the usual pigments found in paint were discovered; instead, Jarvis brought up a list of elements. 

Peter frowned as he looked over the list. Oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus. It sounded familiar, though he couldn’t be sure why. 

“Jarvis, I’m starting to think these aren’t actually paintings,” Peter announced, looking more closely at the surface of the canvas. “I don’t see any brush strokes, and you didn’t find any charcoal or graphite, so they probably aren’t drawings.” 

“I agree, sir. As impossible as it seems, my analysis suggests we are dealing with humans here,” Jarvis explained. 

“Humans?” Peter questioned, looking at the list again. “Biology! Those are the elements that make up like 99% of the human body!” 

“That is correct,” Jarvis said. 

“If I didn’t know better, I would say this was some kind of magic spell,” Peter said, sounding defeated. “Magic isn’t real though.” 

Peter walked back to the crate, and dug through the wood chips hoping to find another clue, pulling up the sheet of parchment with the two names that had been forgotten. 

“Jarvis, see what you can find on these two names, maybe it will help,” Peter requested. 

“Of course,” Jarvis replies and began a search. Steven Rogers turned out to be a very popular name, but very few had results that fit the title of ‘Sir’. 

“I found a listing for a Steven Grant Rogers born in 1618, heir to the Duke of Uthana, however there is no record of him after 1645 when he seemingly went missing, and Uthana was absorbed by the Duchy of Opole, under the rule of the Polish House of Vasa,” Jarvis explained. “I am not finding any record however of a James Buchanan Barnes.” 

“Uthana? Opole?” Peter questioned, “I’ve never heard of either of those places.” 

“Both were part of the Bohemian Crown, and the land has had many names since. Upper Silesia, Prussia, and today, Poland,” Jarvis explained. 

“So one of these guys was was kind of like a King then?” Peter asked, looking at the images. 

“Duke,” Jarvis clarified, “Not as important. In today’s terms, he would be something like a State Governor.” 

“Ok, so I guess that’s something, but knowing that these images were probably created in the 1600’s isn’t really enough for my paper,” Peter replied, sounding disappointed. “I’m probably going to have to choose something different.” 

“I’ve taken the liberty of x-raying the images, and there seems to be something hidden in one of the frames,” Jarvis offered. “Perhaps that will provide more information.” He displayed the x-ray image. 

Peter carefully turned over the image featuring a dark haired man surrounded by roses and easily found the opening, concealed by a small piece of wood that was slid into 2 grooves, and found a small piece of paper rolled up inside. On the paper there was a diagram of the phases of the moon, with a roughly drawn circle around the full moon, and the phrase “Für Euch ist nun die Zeit gekommen aufzuwachen”. 

“Für Euch ist nun…” Peter began hesitantly. “Is that German?”

“It is, Für Euch ist nun die Zeit gekommen aufzuwachen,” Jarvis replied, “now is the time for you to wake.” 

/> “Hmm,” Peter said with a sigh, “that doesn’t really help us at all. It kind of sounds like a spell though.” 

“I don’t know what that could mean either, Mr. Parker,” Jarvis replied. 

Out of the corner of his eye Peter thought he saw one of the pictures move, the slightest shift of a hand, and moved to study the images more closely again. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged it off, making his way back to the storage room to choose a different painting. 

\----- 

Across the city, Wanda Maximoff woke abruptly from a dream filled with Roses and Forget-Me-Nots, and knew it was time. She began making plans to visit Stark Tower the following day. 

\---- 

The lab in Stark tower remained empty for the rest of the day, until long after the sun set and the clock struck midnight on the night of a new moon. The scent of roses and forget-me-nots filled the air, along with the sounds of splintering wood as the wooden frames began to break apart. There was a sudden loud pop, and a flash of light, and Steve and Bucky found themselves standing in an unfamiliar place with red and blue flower petals scattered around their feet. 

“ _Steve?_ ” Bucky said nervously, “ _what is this place, where did the witch send us?_ ” 

“ _I don’t know, Buck,_ ” Steve answered, reaching out to take Bucky’s hand, “ _this place is unfamiliar to me as well._ ” 

They huddled close together, arms around each other as they nervously looked around, confusion growing as they noticed the smooth, shiny table tops, and large pieces of equipment that filled the room. 

“ _This must be a place of magic,_ ” Bucky whispered, marveling at the lights that glowed brighter than any lantern he had ever seen. 

In the corner of the lab, a large metal object with an arm-like attachment began moving toward them, making humming and chirping noises. Steve and Bucky watch it approach, terrified by what they saw. 

“ _Find something to defend yourself with!_ ” Steve cried out, grabbing at a round piece of metal he spotted on the floor and held it up in front of him, as Bucky grabbed a broom and ducked down behind Steve. The metal monster rolled past them, opening a cabinet behind them and removing two blankets before turning back toward Steve and Bucky. It stopped in front of them and extended its arm, holding out the blankets, and made a sound that reminded them of a dog begging. 

“ _What is it doing?_ ” Bucky whispered frantically.

“ _I don't know, but I think we are supposed to take those,_ ” Steve replied. “ _It sounds sad._ ”

“ _We are naked,_ ” Bucky pointed out.

Slowly, Steve lowered the metal circle and reached out to take the blankets, causing the metal contraption to whir in a way that sounded like it was happy and spin around before rolling back to the corner it had came from. 

“ _This place is definitely magic,_ ” Bucky stated as he took a blanket to wrap around his waist. Steve nodded in agreement, eyes wide as he did the same. 

As soon as they began to calm down again, realizing they were not about to be attacked, a glass and metal door slid open, seemingly on its own, and several squares in the ceiling began to glow brightly, filling the room with light. 

Tony walked in, glancing around defensively with a drink in his hand. “Who are you, and how the hell did you get into my lab?” he called out, glaring at Steve and Bucky who were nervously holding on to their blankets, eyes wide. 

“ _Do you understand what he’s saying?_ ” Bucky whispered, standing as close to Steve as he could. 

“ _I don’t, but he does not look happy,_ ” Steve whispered back.

“Hello?” Tony called, waving his hands in the air, “Is anyone going to answer me? How did you get in here?” 

“ _We do not speak your language,_ ” Steve called out, “ _please do not hurt us!_ ” 

“Great, and you don’t speak English,” Tony said with a sigh. “Jarvis? A little help here?” 

“They seem to be speaking German Sir, though in a dialect that has been out of use for centuries. They are asking you not to hurt them.” 

Steve and Bucky jumped in fright as Jarvis began to speak, looking around for the source of the voice. 

“ _We mean you no harm,_ ” Jarvis spoke in German, “ _only to learn how you arrived here._ ” 

“ _We don’t know. There was a witch who told us about magic, and helped us do a spell that would allow us to be together without persecution,_ ” Bucky explained, taking a small step forward. “ _The last thing I remember is standing in a square of branches and flowers._ ” 

“To summarize, sir, he said that a witch performed a magic spell with sticks and flowers, and presumably, they were transported here,” Jarvis translated. 

Tony finished his drink with a gulp and set the glass down on a nearby table. “Tell them they are safe here, and to try to relax on the couch or something while I figure out how to deal with this.” 

As they spoke, Dum-E, as the metal contraption was properly named, rolled out of his corner and to the work bench the paintings had been laid out on. He chirped and whirred as he rolled back and forth next to the flower petals on the floor. Eventually, Tony turned to look and went to investigate whatever had the bot so worked up. 

He stopped quickly at the sight of two rough squares made up of broken branches on the table and the red and blue petals, mouth open as he stared. “This shouldn’t be possible,” he muttered to himself as he looked back and forth between the table and Steve and Bucky who had moved closer to look as well. 

Cautiously, Steve moved around the table to pick up a sheet of paper he had spotted, noticing the familiar handwriting. ‘Sir Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes’ it read, in his mother's neat calligraphy. He held the paper out to Tony, pointing the the names and then to Bucky and himself. 

“Steven and James?” Tony asked, looking up at them. “Those are your names?”

Steve nodded, repeating “Steve” as he pointed to himself, and then “Bucky” as he pointed across the table. 

Tony nodded in understanding, and replied “Tony Stark,” pointing to himself. They stood looking at each other in silence for a long moment before Tony spoke up again. “Jarvis, tell Steve and Bucky to follow me to a guest room upstairs and we will figure this out in the morning.” 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied, and made the translation. Steve and Bucky looked relieved, suddenly feeling exhausted once they understood they were not in immediate danger, and willingly followed Tony out of the room and down a hallway, glancing around in confused awe as they went through the building and onto an elevator. They cried out in surprise and grabbed at the walls when it started to move, and laughed when they noticed Tony’s smile as he calmly stood in the opposite corner. 

Tony led them into a guest suite, and left them to learn about light switches, and faucets with running water, and all the other new technology in the room with Jarvis’s assistance. He made his way back to the penthouse, hoping Pepper would come up with a plan for Steve and Bucky in the morning, and poured another drink. 

\--- 

Peter rushed into the lab at eight the following morning, trying to work out what he had done that had led to no less than ten drunk texts from Tony, insisting that ‘this’ was his fault. He had no idea what ‘this’ even was. 

“Tony? You in here?” he called out, glancing around the empty lab. He slowly walked around the lab scanning for any signs of disaster, stopping suddenly when he reached the worktable the two pieces of art had been laid on the day before. 

“Jarvis? What… what happened here?” he asked, mouth hanging open in shock. 

“Good morning, Mr. Parker,” Jarvis greeted “It would seem that our hypothesis was correct, and two men materialized from out of the images at midnight last night.”

“But… what? I mean, how is that even possible,” he questioned, circling the table as he looked at the shattered bits of wood and torn canvas, and the flower petals scattered on the floor. He froze momentarily when he spotted the rolled up piece of paper he had pulled out of a frame. “So, what if magic is actually real...”

Before Peter could finish his thought, Tony came into the lab looking like he hadn’t slept.  
“You’re helping me with this, kid,” he declared, pointing at Peter as he walked up to him.

“Uh, okay Mr. Stark,” Peter said, nodding.

“You were the last one in here yesterday, tell me what you did,” Tony insisted as he moved closer to the table. 

Peter and Jarvis explained the analysis and research they had done, showing Tony the results of the composition scan and x-ray, and explaining their theory on when and where they had come from. 

“And then we read this out loud,” Peter concluded, handing the rolled up paper with the German phrase to Tony. “It translates to ‘now is the time for you to wake’. We didn’t think it would do anything.” 

“Yet you seem to have woken them up,” Tony concluded with a sigh, pressing his fingers to his temple. 

“Where are they now?” Peter asked. 

“Upstairs with Pepper, she’s making them breakfast,” Tony replied. 

\--- 

Steve woke with a start the following morning when he found Bucky curled into his side, momentarily thinking they were in the cabin and had missed curfew. He relaxed as the memories from the night before came back to him. The ball, their mothers aiding in their escape to the river bank, the spell Hester had directed them to perform, and then waking in a strange new land seemingly instantaneously. He had worried that the voice in the walls was sending them into a prison cell, but followed along anyway having no plan for escape or knowledge of where to go. He was relieved to find that they were not locked in the room, and pleasantly surprised to see that it had a single large bed. 

He gently woke Bucky by stroking his hair and along his ear. “ _Good morning, my love,_ ” Steve greeted once he saw Bucky’s eye open, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Bucky looked up with a smile. “ _It really worked, didn’t it,_ “ he said sleepily. “ _It really did,_ " Steve agreed. 

They stayed in bed, wondering what would happen next and where exactly they were, but didn’t ask the questions out loud, but instead tried to enjoy just being together, waking up together for the first time. They didn’t know how much time had passed when there was a gentle knock at the door, and a red headed woman cautiously opened it and peeked inside. 

“ _Good Morning,_ ” she greeted with a smile. “ _I have some clothes for you, and then we will have breakfast._ ” She spoke slowly in a language that wasn’t quite their own, but similar enough that they understood, and placed a pile of folded clothing on the corner of the bed. “ _I will wait outside for you to dress._ ” 

She slipped back out the door after Steve and Bucky nodded in understanding, and looked curiously at the pile of different colored fabric. They were made from material much softer than they were used to, with none of the laces and buttons. They easily identified the shirts and pants, slipping them on and stepping out into the hall were the woman was waiting. 

She led them down the hall and into an elevator, which brought them up to the penthouse level of the tower. 

“ _My name is Pepper, Tony is my husband,_ ” She explained as they entered the room, “ _please sit down._ ” She pointed to a large table and chairs that was set with plates and glasses, and set down two cups of coffee. It was something they had heard of, but even Steve had only tasted it once before when a visiting Duke from the south had brought some as a gift. They sat sipping at it, enjoying its creamy warmth in silence until Pepper returned to the table carrying two large plates of eggs and bread and meat and fruits. 

“ _Is this all for us?_ ” Bucky asked, eyes wide as he looked at the food in front of him. 

“ _Eat as much as you want,_ ” Pepper replied, joining them at the table with her own coffee and a bowl of fruit. 

They ate heartily, enjoying the food that was both new and familiar to them, and repeatedly thanked Pepper for her kindness. 

Soon after they finished, Jarvis spoke to tell them that Tony was requesting their presence down in the lab, as there was a visitor who wished to speak with Steve and Bucky. 

\--- 

Tony and Peter were looking over a video of Steve and Bucky appearing, searching desperately for an explanation, when a woman in a red leather coat strode into the lab. 

“Uh, excuse me,” Tony said, standing up defensively, “who are you, and how did you get in here?” 

“Wanda Maximoff,” she said, sounding annoyed and continued walking toward the lab table, “I’m here because of this. Where are they?” 

“That’s not how this is going to work,” Tony replied, “You don't get to barge into my lab and start making demands, Miss Maximoff.” He glared at her, arms crossed. 

“No?” Wanda asked with a smirk. She lifted her hands together in front of her chest, and produced a small glowing red orb between her fingers, spinning it around for a moment. It disappeared when she lowered her hands again. “Magic is real, and magic is what happened there,” she explained, looking toward the table.” 

Tony submitted with a sigh, stepping back toward the table. “Do that again and I’m putting on the suit.” 

“Tell me where they are, and I will then explain everything,” Wanda demanded, smiling at Tony. 

“Jarvis,” Tony called in response, “Get Steve and Bucky down here.” 

The wait was awkward at best. Peter was nervously pacing around the worktable, while Tony sat in a corner clutching a cup of coffee and glaring at Wanda, who refused to give any further explanation until Steve and Bucky were present. As soon as the lab doors slid open, Wanda jumped to her feet and rushed over to greet Steve and Bucky with a hug. 

“ _Wonderful!_ ” she cried out “ _You made it out in one piece! I worried, but I should not have with the strength of the bond you share._ ” 

Steve and Bucky pulled away, looking at Wanda curiously. “ _Do we know you?_ ” Steve asked, glancing over at Bucky who shrugged in response. She was speaking their language perfectly. 

“ _Not in this form, no, you would not recognize me, but before I can explain, you need to learn English,_ ” She explained as she looked them over. “ _This may feel a little strange,_ ” Wanda warned as she reached up to place a hand on each of their foreheads. 

Peter stood back wide eyed, watching as a red aura formed around Wanda’s hands and Steve and Bucky’s heads, and held in a sharp breath after Steve and Bucky’s eyes closed and they grew tense for a moment. Eventually, the aura faded and Wanda lowered her hands, taking a step back. 

“That should do it,” Wanda stated, looking at Steve and Bucky with a satisfied smile. 

“What did you just do?” Peter asked, sounding nervous. 

“Just a small spell to teach them English so we can communicate more effectively,” Wanda explained casually. 

“Ok, so that’s impressive and all, but can we move on to the important stuff already? Like who you all are and what you are doing in my lab?” Tony interrupted. 

Pepper stepped forward, grabbing Tony by the arm and spoke softly into his ear before suggesting they all sit down on the couches, and try to have a calm, adult conversation. 

Steve and Bucky looked around in shock, listening to the conversations going on around them and realizing that they understood every word being spoken. 

Once they were all seated on the couch, Tony shot a look at Wanda, impatiently indicating that it was time for her to share. 

“I have been known by many names and faces over the years, Wanda Maximoff being my current incarnation, however these two knew me as an old woman named Hester,” she began, glancing over at Steve and Bucky. “It has been my responsibility to ensure that the portraits were in safe hands and be of assistance when the spell was broken.” 

“It was a spell!” Peter exclaimed, looking satisfied. Tony shot him an annoyed look, and Peter quickly settled down, paying attention to Wanda again. 

They all sat quietly as Wanda continued the story, explaining the lives of Steve and Bucky in Europe in the 17th century, the bond they shared and their forbidden relationship. She repeated her story on he ban on magic and the spell that made everyone forget. And finally, she explained the spell that kept Steve and Bucky frozen for centuries inside the portraits. 

They all sat quietly once Wanda finished speaking, processing the story she had told. 

It was Bucky who spoke first, hesitant to use modern english for the first time. “How many years have we been in the portraits?” he asked. 

“Three hundred and seventy three,” Wanda replied, “Far longer than I expected.” 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other in shock, realizing that everything and everyone from the lives they remembered was long gone. 

“Im sorry,” Wanda said, “though I did warn you that there would be a great sacrifice in order for you to be together.” 

Steve nodded, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him in close. Bucky went willingly, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“So magic is real?” Peter asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yes, Peter, magic is real,” Wanda confirmed. “Though very few have the abilities to do anything noticable, and its existence has been greatly forgotten. There was a time when magic played an important role in society, and witches and wizards were seen as great allies to Kings and their Armies.” 

“Ok, so these two are from the other side of the world, and their last memories were from centuries ago,” Tony summarized. “What now?” 

“Now, we teach them about their new world, and help them start a new life here, together,” Wanda answered. “I have a place in mind for them to go, but I will need a week to make the arrangements.” 

Tony nodded with a sigh, understanding that for the next week they were to remain his problem. 

\---- 

The week spent at the tower went by quickly for Steve and Bucky as Peter and Pepper took the lead in introducing them to the modern world. They had breakfast with Pepper each morning, and Bucky was excited to learn how to use the stove and oven to help her cook. They discussed current events and politics, Pepper explaining what was going on as best she could, struggling with some of Steves questions regarding military operations. 

They spent their mornings after breakfast lounging on the couch together watching various documentaries that Jarvis had selected for them, covering the everything from the discovery of America (which they had heard about as ‘the new world’ in their time) to the industrial revolution, space travel, key scientific discoveries and the major wars of the past few hundred years. They often found all the information overwhelming, and Jarvis was quick to pause the videos so they could process it all and ask questions when necessary. 

Peter would arrive at the tower in the late afternoon, following his classes at the university, and show them what he called ‘the fun stuff’. He would bring his favorite comic books, video games, movies and various other things that he claimed were important parts of pop-culture that they needed to know about. He also taught them to use the Stark pads that Tony had provided, and laughed each time Bucky referred to the internet as magical. 

On the third day, Tony came into the lab while Peter was showing Steve and Bucky his favorite cat videos on YouTube. “Really Parker, nearly 400 years of history to catch them up on and you’ve chosen cat videos?” Tony questioned, rolling his eyes. 

“There are a lot of them,” Bucky said, grinning as he watched a compilation of cats falling off of furniture, “That doesn’t make them an important part of history?” 

Tony just shook his head in resignation. “We’re going out tonight, all of us, and Pepper, and Happy,” he announced. “So come on up to the penthouse and we’ll get you boys in some proper clothes.” 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other nervously, wondering what was wrong with the clothes they had been wearing, and what ‘going out’ actually meant, but followed Tony without comment. 

\--- 

Up in the penthouse, Tony’s stylist was waiting with two large racks of clothing. He frowned at the t-shirts and sweatpants Steve and Bucky were dressed in, and demanded that they both strip down to their boxers and stand in the middle of the room so he could properly see what he was working with. Steve, having grown up being dressed by tailors in custom suits undressed and stood for the stylist with little hesitation, while Bucky stood back, feeling unsure of the situation. 

“It’s really not important how I look,” Bucky mumbled, “just worry about him.” 

“ _It doesn’t have to be like that anymore Buck_ ,” Steve reminded, slipping back into their native German dialect. “ _We can be equals now, and right now that means you get to be dressed with the same care as is normally addressed to me_.” 

“ _I know, but no one's ever fussed over me before, it feels weird_ ,” Bucky admitted. 

“ _I’ll be right here the whole time, now come on babe, take your clothes off_ ,” Steve replied. 

Bucky looked at Steve with a frown for a long moment, and then quickly stripped to his underwear and stood with Steve. 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand for reassurance as the stylist looked them over, closing his eyes as his left shoulder was examined, not wanting to see the man's reaction to the scars and burns on his arms. As a child, Bucky had fallen from a loft when the floor gave out, and was impaled and cut by the splintered wood he landed on, leaving deep, thick scars on his shoulder and chest. The burns were from the forge, a common occurrence when working around hot metal and fire all day. 

The stylist made no comment however, and was soon handing them both pieces of clothing to try on and assisting them with buttons and adjusting collars and cuffs. 

An hour later, they were dressed in fitted jeans, and button down shirts with their sleeves rolled to their elbows, and a large pile of additional clothing had been set aside to be brought to their suite. Tony, who was dressed similarly, announced that it was time to go, and ushered everyone down to the car. 

\--- 

Steve and Bucky sat nervously in the back of the vehicle that Tony had called an SUV, holding hands as they stared out the window with eyes wide. They had watched a documentary on Henry Ford and his Model T, which went on to explain how cars had evolved to the modern version they were sitting in, but they still found the experience a bit unsettling. They didn’t speak as they craned their necks to look out the windows, amazed by the huge buildings and bright lights. They had seen the city through the windows of the tower many times, but being in the middle of it was a new experience. 

After about 15 minutes, they pulled up to a brick building with a faded wooden sign reading “Nate’s Place”. 

The interior was dimly lit, with a large bar made from dark wood, and several booths with faded vinyl cushions lined the opposite wall. There was a small group of men sitting at the bar with beers, watching baseball on the single TV, another group playing pool in the back corner, and a group of teenagers eating burgers and fries in a booth. Tony gave a friendly wave to the bartender, who gave him a smile of recognition as the group made their way to a large booth in the corner. 

Bucky smiled as he looked around. The place felt familiar in away, reminding him of the tavern in the village he would sometimes visit with Angie on the nights when Steve was unable to sneak out to the cabin. 

Peter looked around confused, noticing that Tony seemed to be at home here. “I wouldn’t have guessed you would come to a place like this,” he stated. 

“Sometimes things that are expensive are worse,” Tony stated, sliding into the booth next to Pepper. 

It wasn’t long before a waitress came over with menus and the round of beers Tony had requested. 

“I don’t know what any of this stuff is,” Steve said, looking up from the menu in his hands. 

Peter attempted to explain the various fried foods, only to receive blank stares from Steve and Bucky, prompting Tony to order for them, requesting a mixed platter of mozzarella sticks and onion rings and a couple types of fries, along with a burger each. 

It wasn’t long before the waitress returned with a tray heaping with Burgers for Steve, Bucky, Happy, Peter and Tony, a salad for Pepper, and a large plate of golden brown, fried foods. Bucky picked up an onion ring, and examined it, looking like he was unsure about eating it. 

“I would wait a minute before you try anything on that plate,” Peter warned, “It will burn your mouth if you eat it now.” 

Bucky quickly dropped the onion ring back on the platter, and picked up the burger instead, with its familiar meat, bread and vegetables. He held it carefully, fingers spread around the bun as he mimicked Happy, and took a bite. He chewed slowly, and then swallowed with a smile. Steve gave him a questioning look, and then took a bite of his own after Bucky assured him that it was good. 

The group barely spoke as they ate their burgers, enjoying the food and relaxed atmosphere, and Bucky and Steve eventually tasted the fried food on the plate, declaring that the mozzarella sticks were the best, followed by the onion rings, and the fries were okay, but too salty for them to eat too much of. 

They stayed for a while after they finished eating, talking over a second round of beers. Happy did his best to explain the baseball game on the TV, and why the men at the bar kept alternating between groaning and cheering as they watched. It was Happy’s turn to look confused when Bucky seemed to understand easily, calling it ‘stoolball with too many rules”. 

They then asked about the other games in the back corner of the bar, and Peter and Tony quickly challenged Steve and Bucky to a game of darts. Steve listened politely as Tony explained the game, and demonstrated how to hold and throw the darts before passing one to Steve to try. Bucky burst out laughing at the look on Tony’s face when Steve hit the bullseye on his first attempt. 

“There’s nothing new about throwing pointy things at targets,” Steve explained with a shrug. 

\---

The rest of the week went by quickly as they continued following the same routine. By the end of the week, Bucky had insisted on cooking breakfast himself, not allowing Steve or Pepper to enter the kitchen, claiming it was the least he could do to thank Pepper for her hospitality. Pepper smiled at Bucky as she sat down to eat. “At least I know you boys won’t starve on your own now “ 

They went on several more trips into the city, where Happy would often drive a longer route so they could see the sights. They visited museums, spending a full day at the Museum of Natural History, went to the top of the Empire State Building, and rode through Central Park in a horse drawn carriage. 

“Wanda should be back for you two tomorrow morning,” Tony stated, sounding distracted. “All the clothes are yours to take, a long with the stark phones and tablets. Just promise to call occasionally.” 

Steve and Bucky thanked him, ensuring that they would keep in touch, but Tony shrugged them off. 

“He’s trying to say that he will miss you guys,” Pepper explained, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony responded by putting a handful of peanuts into his mouth and wandering off toward a fountain. 

They didn’t talk as they walked through the park, both couples holding hands. Bucky and Steve paused several times, nervous excitement flowing through them as they kissed in full view of the dozens of other people in the park. It was a privilege they wouldn’t soon grow tired of. 

\--- 

They were finishing breakfast the following morning when Jarvis announced Wanda’s arrival, and Tony surprised everyone by inviting her up to the penthouse. “So where are you taking them?” Tony asked, protectively. 

“Cambridge, Vermont,” Wanda replied. “A small town to the north, in a farmhouse with a barn and space to build a forge. It’s set in the mountains, surrounded by forests and rivers, and very sparsely populated.” 

Steve and Bucky smiled at the mention of the barn, already imagining the workshop and horses they would have. 

“And work? Money?” Tony continued. 

“Also taken care of. Steve’s mother ensured that his inheritance would still be available to him, smuggling gold and jewels to me to keep safe. I have made many trades and investments over the years, and can assure you, money is not an issue.” 

Tony nodded, seemingly appeased by Wanda’s planning, and then abruptly left the penthouse, citing important work he needed to get to. 

“He’s not really good with goodbyes,” Pepper explained as Tony stepped onto the elevator. 

“We have a long drive ahead, so we really should get going as well,” Wanda announced hesitantly. “Clint and Kate look forward to meeting you as well.” 

“Who?” Bucky asked, looking to Wanda. 

“Some friends of mine, and your new neighbors,” Wanda explained. “And hopefully your friends soon as well.”


	3. Versus Finem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the previous chapter, dialogue in italics indicate that Steve and Bucky are speaking their native German dialect.

  
  
  


The sun was beginning to set, with pink skies and a golden glow across the valley when Wanda, Steve, and Bucky finally arrived in Cambridge. They had spent nearly six hours driving north, and Steve and Bucky found themselves more relaxed the further they went as the cities grew smaller, and small towns and farms became more common. They pulled up to a large house with wooden siding, modern to their eyes, but according to Wanda was over one hundred years old.  

 

Steve and Bucky excitedly got out of the car and made their way to the edge of the driveway, looking out across the fields behind the house. Steve put an arm around Bucky, pulling him close as they stood and watched the sunset, noticing a river in the distance, and the mountains peeking over the tops of the forest.   

 

“Welcome home, boys,”  Wanda interrupted after giving them a moment.

 

“It does feel a little bit like home,” Steve replied with a sad smile. “I was afraid the whole world would look like New York.”

 

“Lots of parts do,” Wanda replied, “But there are still plenty of places like this.”

 

They stayed there until the sun disappeared behind the mountains, and the sky began to shift from pink to dark blue. Wanda then led them into the house and gave them a quick tour, explaining that she had put in enough basic furniture for them to be comfortable, but the walls were bare and several rooms were empty so they could finish filling the house as they wanted.  The kitchen however was fully stocked, and there was a warm pan in the oven with something she called a casserole that was made by a neighbor for them. 

 

Once the clothes and other various gifts from Tony and Pepper were unloaded from the car, Wanda left, explaining that she lived nearby and would be back tomorrow.

 

\---

 

Bucky woke to the sound of a rooster crowing as the sun rose the following morning, giving a soft glow to the room. He lay still, pinned down by the arm Steve had flung across his chest, taking comfort in the warm weight. He shifted slightly and began running his fingers through Steve’s hair, gently waking him up. 

 

“ _Good morning, my lord,_ ” he said with a grin as Steve opened his eyes.  

 

“ _Morning, Buck_ ,” Steve replied sleepily.  “ _You know that my title doesn’t mean anything here though_.”

 

“ _I know_ ,” Bucky replied, leaning down to kiss Steve.  

 

Steve was hesitant to return the kiss at first, still drowsy from sleep, but did not discourage Bucky as he continued to kiss Steve along his neck and chest. He laid back, allowing Bucky to take care of him, arching back with a gasp as Bucky grabbed his hardening cock.  

 

“ _Not right now_ ,” Steve grunted, looking down at Bucky. 

 

Bucky stilled his hand and gave Steve a questioning look.

 

“ _Wanda will be here soon, and we are supposed to meet the neighbors_ ,” Steve explained, sounding disappointed. 

 

With a loud sigh, Bucky pulled his hand away and moved to lay next to Steve again, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.  “ _Later then,_ ” Bucky replied.

 

“ _Absolutely, as many times as we can_ ,” Steve replied, leaning in to kiss Bucky again. “ _But right now, breakfast_.”

 

\---

 

Wanda arrived as they were finishing eggs and coffee, and they spent nearly an hour learning about the bank accounts that were set up from Steve’s inheritance, all the bills they would have to pay each month, and how to use their debit cards. Steve took notes, scribbling down dates and amounts, while Bucky listened on, hoping that Steve was understanding better than he was. Wanda noticed the look of confusion on Bucky’s face, and was quick to assure them both that she would be close by to help if needed. 

 

A little later they were outside while Wanda showed them the old barn, which could house horses again with a little work, a shed that could be converted to a workshop, and where the previous owners had a large garden, when a man and a woman came walking up the driveway with an over excited golden retriever.    

 

“What’s up Wanda!” the man called out as they approached, “and you must be Steve and Bucky. Welcome to the future.”

 

“Thanks, I’m Steve,” he said, extending a hand. 

 

“Clint Barton,” the man said, shaking Steve’s hand.  “And this is my Kate.”

He gestured to the woman at his side, who waved. 

 

“We’ve lived together 5 years, but I don’t like labels,” she said with a shrug. “Welcome to the neighborhood!”

 

“And who is this?” Bucky asked with a laugh, half-heartedly nudging the dog away from licking his face. 

 

“Oh, sorry,” Clint said, “Lucky, leave him alone.” 

“This is lucky, he has no manners,” Clint explained as he grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled him away from Bucky. 

 

“He’s fine,” Bucky said with a smile, “I like dogs.” 

 

They stood around the driveway making small talk for a few minutes before Bucky suggested they go sit inside. 

 

“So I assume you live nearby?” Bucky asked once they were settled in the sparse living room. 

 

“Next house on the other side of the road is ours, about a quarter mile away.” Clint said, pointing out the window. “The one with all the archery targets, can’t miss it.” 

 

“It’s kind of our thing,” Kate said, “I almost went to the Olympics a few years ago, Clint grew up with a traveling circus learning archery and knife throwing tricks, now we teach some lessons and travel the ren-faire circuit during the summer.”

 

Steve and Bucky just nodded, making mental notes to look up Olympics and Circus on the StarkPad later.

 

“Oh, sorry, you probably don’t know what that is. Wanda told us about the whole frozen in a painting since 1645 deal, which is crazy by the way,” Kate said. “So a renaissance faire is a festival where people cosplay as knights, or fairies, or royalty, and we have lots of food, and crafters, and sword fighting and jousting shows…I’m not explaining this very well.”

 

Bucky and Steve shook their heads, looking thoroughly confused while Wanda tried not to laugh.

 

“Give me that StarkPad,” Clint asked, pointing at the coffee table. Steve passed it over, and Clint quickly opened a video on YouTube of a recent faire they had attended. 

 

Steve and Bucky leaned in to watch, amused by the costumes and games, and laughing at some of the performers. It reminded them of the Jousting tournament that Steve’s father hosted at the manor when they were young. They had been caught in the stable, wanting to be near the action as the knights prepared for their jousts, and were forced to sit with Bucky’s mother and sister for the rest of the day. 

 

“Are these faires popular?” Steve asked as the video ended. 

 

Wanda could barely contain her laughter as she shook her head. Unlike Steve and Bucky, she had been awake for the last 373 years, living many lives with many faces, and was very amused by how wrong people had gotten much of history. 

 

“Far from it,” Clint replied with a grin. “We’re really a bunch of outcasts, nerds, losers, but I don’t care about that because it’s fun. We’ve made lots of great friends at the fairs, and we get to do what we like for a living.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Bucky said. “I was nearly done with my apprenticeship to be a blacksmith, back home, and I liked it but I never got to make what I wanted. Just things for other people, exactly how they wanted them.”

 

“You know,” Kate said, “We could use another blacksmith at the fair next summer.”

 

“Scott never said he’s not coming back,” Clint interrupted.

 

“Scott is on probation. Again. We can’t assume he is,” Kate said.  “And besides, there could be more than one blacksmith. There's no rule about it.” 

 

“I don’t have any tools though, or a forge,” Bucky said hesitantly, “And I wouldn’t know where to get any of that here.”

 

“I know a guy who could help you get setup, if you’re interested I mean, no pressure,” Clint replied.

 

Bucky nodded. “I’ll think about it, that could be fun.”

 

“And what about you Steve?  What did you do back home?” Clint asked. 

 

“I was a member of the royal guard, training long hours on horseback with a sword and shield,” Steve said, looking across the room as he spoke. “I was also heir to become Duke once I came of age, and was shadowing my uncle, learning to lead the Duchy and our army. I was to marry the daughter of a neighboring Duchy to strengthen both families.”

 

Bucky reached out to squeeze Steve’s hand. “Steve’s uncle was power hungry, and controlling, forbidding our friendship because I was not of the noble class,” he explained. “It’s why we are here, with Wanda’s help, in a time when we don't have to hide our love for each other.” 

 

“You are in a safe area here,” Kate assured them. “Most people in Vermont are very accepting of homosexuality, but that is unfortunately still not the case everywhere.  There are many parts of the country where you would still have to hide.”

 

“And at the Ren Faire?” Steve asked. 

 

“You two would have nothing to worry about. Most of the people who attend are very open minded,” Kate said. 

 

They decided to go along with Kate and Clint to the next fair, which was also the last one off the season, the following weekend. The conversation moved on to general information about the town of Cambridge, and how to get to all the shops, which quickly led to a conversation about how they would probably have to learn to drive and get a vehicle of their own sooner rather than later. Clint offered up a pair of bicycles that he had in the garage for them to use in the meantime.  

 

Wanda, upon noticing that Steve and Bucky looked confused again, reminded them that the bicycle was not invented until the early 1800’s, and that they would need cycling lessons as well. They made plans to join Kate the following day to go shopping in the nearest large town, followed by cycling lessons. It was early afternoon before everyone left, and Steve and Bucky finally felt like they could settle in and relax. 

 

\----

 

Steve and Bucky stayed close on the couch after everyone left, still trying to wrap their heads around everything that had happened. For them, the secrecy and sneaking around to see each other was still fresh, just weeks in the past. The ball for Steve and Peggy and the spell that brought them here just eight days ago. Remembering that in reality, centuries had passed and their families and friends long gone was sobering. 

 

Jarvis had helped them research the Duchy and what happened after their disappearance, but very little information was available. Without Steve, there was no longer an heir to become Duke, and the land was claimed by the south extending the Carter family's reign and combining their armies, and eliminating any control Steve’s uncle had over the Duchy. Peggy was named as an ambassador of sorts for the region, and spent most of her time at Chilgrave. 

 

They made up stories for the rest, giving their families happy endings. Sarah was allowed to stay at the manor, and Angie became Peggy's handmaiden. Becca became a successful dressmaker, and happily married the boy from a neighboring farm she’d had a crush on since childhood. Their mothers remained good friends, and Winifred was a regular visitor to the manor, often providing nursemaid services as Hester had once done. It was easier to think about them that way. 

 

“ _ This is ours, Steve _ ,” Bucky said softly, lifting his head from Steve’s shoulder.

 

“ _ I know. We have a house, together, with no secrets _ ,” Steve replied.

 

“ _ I’m sorry it’s not what you’re used to _ ,” Bucky apologised. 

 

“ _ It’s perfect, Buck _ ,” Steve said, reaching to grab Bucky’s hand. “ _ I never really liked the manor anyway. It was always drafty, with cold floors, and strange echos. And too big. This house is nothing like that. _ ”

 

He leaned in and kissed Bucky chastely on the corner of his mouth. “ _ And you are here too, that's the best thing about this house. _ ”

 

Bucky kissed Steve in response, quickly turning around and swinging a leg over to straddle Steve’s lap. Steve opened his mouth to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him close.

 

“ _ I think it’s later, _ ” Bucky panted once they pulled apart.

 

“ _ I agree _ ,” Steve said, laughing as Bucky leapt off the couch and grabbed Steve’s hand to pull him into the bedroom. 

 

They stumbled down the hallway, stripping clothing on the way. The second they were both naked, Steve leapt onto the the bed pulling Bucky down on top of him and pulled him close. Bucky resumed his position from the couch, straddling Steve as he leaned down and kissed him roughly, biting at his lower lip.  

 

Bucky held Steve down with hand on his chest, gently pinching a nipple as he slowly ground his hips into Steve’s. Steve melted into the mattress, gasping into Bucky’s mouth as they kissed and arching up for more contact each time their cocks touched. 

 

“ _ Come on, Buck, quit teasing like that.”  _ Steve begged as Bucky shifted to kiss and suck at Steve’s neck and collarbone.

 

“ _ Teasing? I have no idea what your talking about,”  _ Bucky replied with a grin, pressing hard into Steve and slowly grinding his hips as hes spoke.  _ “What do you want?” _

 

Steve arched back with a gasp, and then threw an arm around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

 

“ _ I want you to fuck me,”  _ Steve replied when they pulled apart,  _ “hard.” _

 

_ “It would be an honor, my lord,”  _ Bucky said, earning a slap on the ass as he reached for the bottle of KY jelly in the night stand.  

 

Steve shifted and spread his legs wider, cock already leaking precome as he watched Bucky spread the lube onto his fingers and toss the bottle aside. He writhed and moaned as Bucky expertly worked him open, gripping the bed sheets tightly each time Bucky flicked a finger over his prostate.  

 

Steve whined at the loss of contact, watching impatiently as Bucky spread lube over his cock before positioning Steve’s legs over his shoulder and around his waist and lining himself up with Steve’s hole. At Steve’s nod, Bucky began to slowly push in, laughing as Steve impatiently pulled him in closer with his legs and began thrusting.

 

“ _ Harder,”  _ Steve gasped. 

 

“ _ Someone’s demanding today,”  _ Bucky laughed. He slowly pulled out, teasing at Steve's rim with the tip of his cock before slamming back in hard. Steve threw his head back and mumbled out a mix of  _ yes _ and  _ please more _ and  _ Bucky _ between gasps and shouts as Bucky continued to thrust into him, shaking the bed each time.

 

“ _ Need you closer,”  _ Bucky groaned, slowing his hips as he reached out to grasp Steve’s upper arm. Steve nodded and moved his leg from Bucky’s shoulder to around his waist and they shifted positions so Steve was in Bucky’s lap.  

 

They kissed desperately as they circled their hips together, Steve clenching around Bucky’s cock each time his prostate was grazed at the new angle. They pulled each other into a tight hug as they moved together, desperate for as much physical contact as they could get. 

 

“ _ Gonna come,”  _ Bucky gasped into Steve’s ear as he moved to press his mouth to Steve’s neck as he thrust one last time, trembling as he came inside Steve. Steve came a second later with a loud cry as Bucky melted in his arms. They stayed together, holding each other with heads rested on shoulders as they caught their breath before flopping over onto the bed. 

 

\---

 

The week went by quickly as they settled into a routine and adjusted to life on the farm. Kate came into the house and checked out all the rooms, making a shopping list for them as she went. She frowned when she looked at the clothes in the closet from Tony. 

 

“You guys need new clothes,” she announced, looking back at Steve and Bucky.

 

“What’s wrong with those?” Steve asked, sounding both confused and offended. 

 

“Well, nothing is wrong with them exactly, but you guys live on a farm now and those clothes are not suited to this town. They are too fancy,” Kate explained. “We’ll get you set up with some work boots, and Carharts, maybe even some flannel.” 

 

Shopping with Kate was exhausting. She took them all over the small town, and seemed to know someone in each store to introduce them too. They went to the farm supply store, built in an old barn and carrying everything from wheelbarrows and shovels, to veterinary supplies, with the upper level filled with clothing and shoes.

 

“If you can’t find it here, you’re probably going to have to drive to Burlington,” she told them as they made their way up the stairs. She then went around selecting pants and shirts and jackets for them and loading up their arms with clothing, occasionally asking their opinion on a shirt color or pattern. Steve paid attention to the other shoppers in the store, locals he assumed, and understood the problem with the clothes from Tony. They would stand out dressed like that.  

 

The next stop was to an antique shop, another old barn filled with various items Kate called vintage, and helped them choose a few lamps and furniture pieces, as well as some art to begin decorating the walls with. 

 

Over the rest of the week, they visited a farmer’s market, coming home with fresh local produce and meats and several more decorative items Bucky purchased from the craft booths, and the general store to restock the dry goods in the kitchen they had depleted.  

 

They fully explored their property, happily discovering that the river cut across their land, and began talking about the workshop and forge Bucky wanted to build. They quickly learned to ride the bicycles from Clint and learned the route to the farm supply and general stores, making few trips into town on their own. 

 

\---

 

Clint and Kate were in Steve and Bucky’s driveway, honking the truck’s horn before the sun had even fully risen. Steve and Bucky came stumbling out of the house looking like they had just rolled out of bed and greeted them with a groan as they climbed into the pickup truck. The faire that weekend was in New Hampshire, a two hour drive east to the neighboring state, and Clint and Kate needed time to set up their archery booth before the faire opened. 

 

Bucky slept most of the way on Steve’s shoulder, while Steve sat quietly drinking coffee and watching out the window as the small towns and farms they passed woke up. They pulled into a large field that was already set up with large tents and vendor booths and quickly found their designated area in the corner. The work went quickly with the extra help, and they soon had all the targets and safety barriers in place. 

 

By noon, the faire was in full swing and Steve and Bucky found they they were enjoying themselves more than expected. While most things were not nearly as historically accurate as they claimed to be, it was clear that many people had done their research and they were impressed with the attempts. They made several purchases from the craft booths to decorate the house with, played games, and enjoyed the various performances. The hawkeyes were the highlight of the day, drawing a large crowd for their archery tricks and knife throwing show. 

 

On the second day, Clint introduced Steve to Sam Wilson who was in charge of the sword fighting events. Sam excitedly offered to spar with Steve after hearing he knew his way around a sword, and was easily convinced to get in a costume and join in on one of the sword fighting demos later in the day. Bucky spent a long time chatting with a blacksmith who was running a vendor booth and left with a list of names and phone numbers of people who could help him set up a forge at the house and provide tools and metal ore. 

 

They spent the drive home excitedly talking about the plans Clint and Kate had for the following years faire and festival season, and ideas they all had for ways Steve and Bucky could join in as vendors and performers. The conversation changed to horses, and how Steve wanted to fix up the barn and have a couple horses of his own but didn’t know how modern horse care worked. Kate promised to introduce him to her friend Sif who ran a large horse farm near by who would probably be willing to help him out. 

 

\---

 

Summer turned to fall as the days began growing shorter and the leaves on the trees changed to orange and red. Both Steve and Bucky passed the test to get their learner’s permits so they could learn to drive legally, and began practicing with Clint and Kate in the fields behind their houses and eventually the lesser traveled back roads in town. With Wanda’s help, they bought a new truck, and had their licenses before the first snowfall. 

 

Sif was more than happy to help Steve learn about modern horse care, putting him to work on her farm a few afternoons a week. Throughout the fall he worked with several of her students doing general barn chores and earning rides on lesson horses. It wasn’t long before he had a working knowledge on how to maintain electrical fences, understood the different dietary needs and supplements that were available, knew basic first aid, and became comfortable riding in a modern hunt seat saddle. By mid winter, he had made all the necessary repairs on the old barn, and had all the supplies he would need to build fences in the spring. 

 

While Steve was busy working on the barn, Bucky was working through the list of suppliers he had been given at the renaissance faire, and soon had the old shed converted to a fully functional forge. He began making small items for the barn, replacing the old rusted door latches and hinges for Steve, and then moved on to making smaller decorative items to sell the following summer. He worked in secret while Steve was away, making a new sword and shield as well as custom armour for him to use in the sword fighting demos at the next seasons faires. 

 

\---

 

Bucky was impatiently pacing between the kitchen and living room as he watched for Sif’s truck and trailer to pull into the driveway.  Steve had been gone for four days to Massachusetts, horse shopping with Sif and one of her students, and they were on their way back with new horses for each of them.   

 

It was the longest they had been apart since arriving in the future, rarely spending more than a few hours away from each other, and the distance was beginning to take its toll on them. Bucky did his best to keep busy, visiting Kate and Clint for dinner each night, working on Steve’s armour in the forge, and making trips into town for the last minute items they would need in the barn. By the third day however, Bucky had grown listless, going through the motions of his daily routine as he forced himself to eat despite a lack of appetite. They had spoken on the phone each night, but it did little to fill the ache in his chest. 

 

Bucky lept from the couch at the sound of the truck pulling in, and ran out the door. The second the truck was stopped Steve was jumping out of the passenger side door and running to greet Bucky in a tight hug. 

 

“ _ It’s so good to have you in my arms again,”  _ Steve mumbled into Bucky’s ear _.  _

 

_ “Never leave me alone for that long again, it was horrible without you,”  _ Bucky replied, before grabbing Steve by the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss _.    _

 

“Do that later,” Sif demanded with a laugh. “Let’s get these guys inside.”

 

They pulled apart with a sigh, and made their way to the trailer as Sif lowered the ramp, directing Steve to get his new horse ready to unload. Steve was grinning as he led the large chestnut named Jackson into the barn. Bucky watched in confusion as Sif stepped into the trailer and began to unload a second grey horse, and brought him into the barn a well. 

 

“You were supposed to be buying one horse, Steve,” Bucky stated as he entered the barn. 

 

“Surprise?” Steve replied with a grin “I got one for you too.”

 

“But I don’t know how to ride,” Bucky pointed out. 

 

“Steve thought it was time to change that,” Sif explained, “and this guy will be perfect for you to learn on. Ricky here has loads of experience with beginner riders and is very calm and well trained.”

 

“And besides, Jackson needed a friend,” Steve added, “he would get lonely all by himself out here.”

 

“If you say so,” Bucky replied, sounding skeptical.

 

They quickly unloaded the new saddles and bridles and other various equipment Steve had purchased from the truck, and got Jack and Ricky settled in with fresh water buckets and hay. Steve was practically vibrating with excitement as he talked about the various barns they had visited and all the different horses they had ridden before making a decision. 

 

Once they were back in the house and had removed boots and jackets, Bucky grabbed Steve by the shirt collar and dragged him down onto the couch. They kissed frantically for several minutes, legs tangled as they pulled each other as close as possible, gasping when they finally separated. They stayed on the couch for a long while, neither having any desire to move from each other’s arms until the oven timer began beeping. 

 

“I made lasagna,” Bucky announced, groaning as he untangled himself from Steve and went to the kitchen. 

 

“Sounds perfect,” Steve said as he followed. 

 

\---

 

Bucky groaned as Steve untangled himself from Bucky’s arms and slipped out of bed as the sun began to rise.  Steve had easily adjusted to the early mornings that went along with being a horse owner, while Bucky complained about it and stayed in bed for as long as possible.  By the time Steve finished feeding Ricky and Jack their morning hay and grain, and topped off their water buckets, Bucky had made his way to the kitchen and was staring at the coffee maker with a blanket around his shoulders.

 

Steve quickly abandoned his coat and boots at the door, and went up to Bucky making him shriek as he snaked his arms under the blanket and put is cold hands on Bucky’s back. 

 

“ _ Your hands are so cold!”  _ Bucky cried out, trying to squirm out of Steve’s grip.

 

“ _ It’s cold outside. You’re warm,”  _ Steve said, frowning. 

 

Bucky sighed as he opened his arms to Steve and wrapped the blanket around them both. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder as they stood watching the coffee pot fill. 

 

“Clint is right,” Bucky mumbled, “Coffee is life.”

 

After breakfast, and a couple cups of coffee each, they were back out in the barn to finish the daily chores, putting the horses out in a paddock for the day and cleaning out stalls and water buckets.  Steve would ride Jack in a corner of the field he had marked off as a training ring on the days the weather was good, and some days Bucky joined him on Ricky. Bucky had quickly grown comfortable riding alone, without Steve’s back to cling to, and Ricky was as calm and patient as Sif promised, but he didn’t share Steve’s excitement.  As a working class peasant, learning to ride, let alone having a horse of his own, was something ne never let himself even dream of. The idea of it was taking longer to get used to than he expected. 

 

After lunch, Bucky would usually go out to work in the forge for most of the afternoon while Steve made small repairs around the house and barn. Some days, Steve would sit in a corner with a sketchbook, spending more time watching Bucky work than drawing. He found it calming, watching as the metal took shape, and how relaxed and focused Bucky was as he worked.  He had been working on small decorative pieces to sell the following summer, and was quickly building a decent sized inventory for his booth.

 

\---

 

“Hey Clint, I need a favor,” Bucky said, looking over with a smile. 

 

They were sitting on Cint and Kate’s porch drinking beers one afternoon, watching Kate give Steve an archery lesson out in the yard. Clint raised an eyebrow at Bucky in response.

 

“Remember how I’ve been working on making new armour and a new sword and shield for Steve?” Bucky asked.  

 

“Yeah, he’s going to love it,” Clint replied with a nod.

 

“I hope so, but I haven’t been able to work on it much lately without him seeing,” Bucky explained.  “I just need a solid day to finish it without having to worry about him wandering into the workshop.”

 

“And you want me to keep him distracted?” Clint guessed. 

 

“Please?” Bucky begged. “Just one day.”

 

“Yeah,” Clint agreed with a sigh. “I’ll figure something out, but you’re going to owe me for this, especially if it means doing manual labor.”

 

“He does seem to enjoy working,” Bucky commented with a smile. “He rarely had to do anything for himself back home, growing up with servants and nannies, so it probably is fun for him.”

 

“I sometimes forget how different your lives were before the magical time travel thing,” Clint said, taking a long sip of his beer. 

 

“We miss our families and friends, but its nice out here, and this town feels like home now. And I never want to have to live without electricity, and running water, and the internet every again.” Bucky said.

 

Clint raised his beer with a nod of agreement.

 

\---

 

Bucky was still in bed when Steve returned from feeding and turning out the horses on the morning of the Maple Festival.  He had the blankets tucked up under his chin despite the warm day, and moaned dramatically, mumbling something into his pillow when Steve tried to get him out of bed. 

 

“ _ Not feeling so good, you guys go without me.”  _ he said, rolling over to look at Steve. 

 

“ _ What’s wrong babe,”  _ Steve asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

“ _ Throat hurts, and my head,”  _ Bucky answered, “ _ I’ll be fine on my own, just want to sleep _ .”

 

“ _ Are you sure? Clint and Kate will understand, I can stay home and take care of you.”  _ Steve offed. 

 

Steve finally agreed to go, and Bucky stayed in bed until he heard Clint’s truck pull out of the driveway.  He raced down to the kitchen abandoning the herbal tea Steve had made in favor of coffee, and made his way out to the forge.  He laid out all the pieces of armour and made mental notes on what he still needed to do that day to finish. 

 

Bucky made good progress, finishing all but a few small details before receiving a text from Clint warning him that they were on their way back. He had all the pieces hidden away again and was on the couch with a book when Steve came into the house, arms loaded with maple products and framed art he had purchased. He set everything down and came to sit on the couch next to  Bucky, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“ _How are you feeling_?” he asked as he settled in. 

 

“ _Throat is still a little sore, but much better now_ ,” Bucky replied. “ _How was your day_?”

 

“ _It would have been better with you there, but It was good._ ” Steve answered. _"There were some good bands that played in the street, and lots of food, and artists.  You would have loved it._ ”

 

“Next year,” Bucky replied with a sigh, leaning in to rest his head on Steve’s chest.

 

\---

 

Bucky sat in his workshop staring in frustration a the piece of metal he had been working on bending and stretching.  He couldn’t get it to take the shape he was imagining, and decided it was time for a break. Steve was gone to Sif’s farm to help repair fences and unable to distract Bucky, so he went to the barn to visit his horse instead. Ricky was glad for the attention as Bucky carefully brushed him down as Steve had taught him, talking to the horse as he worked.

 

Steve found them in Ricky’s stall, Bucky laughing as he accused the horse of being greedy, as he nosed at Bucky’s pockets in search of more treats while Bucky tried to comb out his long mane. 

 

“ _I see you two are finally bonding_ ,” Steve said, leaning against the stall door.

 

“ _Yeah, It took me some time to get used to the idea, but he really is a great horse._ ” Bucky replied, looking up with a smile.  “ _Thank you for finding him for me. I don’t think I ever said that before.”_

 

“You’re welcome, Buck,” Steve said.  “I was planning on taking Jack for a ride up the road soon, if you want to join.”

 

“That sounds great,” Bucky nodded.  

 

Steve was smiling as he went out the to paddock to fetch his own horse and began getting Jack groomed and ready to go. 

 

\---

 

Steve was standing in the middle of the driveway, admiring the rose bushes he had just finished planting along the front of the house when Bucky came rushing out to find him. 

 

“ _What do you think_?” Steve asked, gesturing to the plants. 

 

“ _They look great, babe, but I still think you bought way too many,_ ” he answered, eyeing the dozen or so more plants still in the back of the truck. Steve had left early that morning to the large garden store a few towns over, deciding that their house should have roses on every corner. 

 

It was the opportunity Bucky had been waiting for to get the old Manquin he had found at the antique store out of its hiding spot at Clint and Kate’s house and into the empty spare bedroom.  He then gathered up the armour, sword and shield from the hiding spot in his workshop and brought them into the bedroom as well. Dressing the mannequin in the armor, however, was not an easy task, as the weight of the armor caused it to fall over repeatedly. 

 

Bucky was rummaging through a pile of scrap wood behind the barn when Steve returned with the truck full of flowers, and eyed him suspiciously as Bucky snuck by with an armload of 1x4’s in varying lengths. “Secret project,” Bucky said with a wink as he passed.  Steve shook his head with a sigh, trying to ignore Bucky’s strange behavior and the occasional crashing sounds from the upper level of the house. 

 

Bucky was vibrating with excitement a he took Steve’s hand and led him up to the second floor of the house, and the the room that as far as he had known had remained empty.  Bucky opened the door to reveal the mannequin dressed in a helmet and chest and arm plates, holding a sword and shield. There were various pieces of wood wedged between the walls and floor and the mannequin to keep it standing, and Steve suddenly understood the source of all the noise.

 

“ _Bucky…_ ” Steve said, mouth hanging open as he examined the armor.  “ _This is amazing. When did you do all this?_ ”

 

“ _I’ve been working on it for a while, mostly while you were off working on Sif’s farm, and horse shopping_ ,” Bucky explained. “ _I also wasn’t sick the day of the Maple Festival.  Clint and I planned it so I could get a day to finish everything without you wandering into my workshop and ruining the surprise._ ” 

 

Steve pulled Bucky into a tight hug. “ _Thank you, I love it._ ” he said softly. “ _And I thought your recovery seemed quick that day._ ”  

 

Bucky grinned up at Steve before kissing him. “ _I love you, Steve. And before you try to say it’s too much, remember that you secretly bought me a horse_.”

 

“ _I love you too, Bucky. And I guess this makes us even, for now._ ” Steve said, pulling away to take another look. 

 

“ _I’ve been thinking about it for years, wanting to make this for you.  I wouldn’t have been allowed when I was an apprentice, but I never stopped planning it in my head_ ,” Bucky said as Steve circled the mannequin taking a closer look at all the decorative details.  “ _It may need some adjustments, but that should be easy to do once you’ve tried it on, and I have plans for leg pieces too, eventually, but I couldn't wait any longer to give it to you._ ” Bucky rambled nervously until Steve turned to him and pulled him into a deep kiss, and then dragged him across the hall to the bedroom. 

 

\---

 

By mid May, the the fields and trees were green again and it was finally warm enough to work outside without jackets and gloves.  Steve and Bucky, and Kate and Clint grew busy preparing for the upcoming faire and festival season. Sam Wilson, who it turned out lived about an hour away, came by the farm several times to work out fight choreography with Steve for the various demos they would be doing with swords and shields, while Clint and Kate practiced new tricks for their own routine across the road.   

 

Wanda began coming over more often, helping Bucky set up an Etsy and paypal accounts and completing all the registration paperwork for the faires where he would have a vendor booth. She also helped him make signs and set the prices on his items.  She arrived with a sewing machine and bundle of fabric scraps one day, and took over the spare room upstairs, ordering Steve and Bucky in and out for measurements and to try on pieces as she worked to make them new costumes. The final result was very similar to how they had been dressed when they first met her as Hester.

 

\---

 

Bucky was standing in his booth, relaxed as several customers looked at the pieces he had for sale and commented on them, when Tony and Pepper arrived. Tony had scoffed at the idea of attending a renaissance fair when Steve had first invited them, but Pepper had managed to convince him.  

 

“Good stuff here, Bucky,” Tony commented, picking things up to examine as browsed the booth. 

 

“Thanks,” Bucky replied, “I’ve really enjoyed being able to make what I want.” 

 

“Tony! Pepper!” Steve called out as he approached the booth with Sam, both in full costume.  “It’s great to see you again, glad you could make it.” 

 

They greeted each other with hugs and small talk, until Sam tapped Steve on the shoulder and let him know it was time to go. “This guy’s gotta beat me up now, but we’ll talk more later!” Steve called, and then ran into the center of the town square that had been set up with Sam at his heels to begin the scene they had worked out. Steve came alive as he and Sam performed, grinning and trading jokes and insults as they fought, and working the crowd and the audience took sides and cheered them on.

 

Steve looked happier than Bucky had seen him in years when he returned in an embroidered linen tunic, armour stashed back in the truck until his next performance in the afternoon. He greeted Bucky with a kiss, promising to come back and keep him company soon before heading off with Tony and Pepper to see the rest of the Faire and get lunch.  They returned an hour later with a few craft items Pepper had chosen, and an armload of sandwiches and meat pies and other various items from the food vendors, sitting at a picnic table close enough to Bucky’s booth that he could keep an eye on it and watch for customers while they ate. Shortly after they finished, Tony and Pepper left to return to the city, and Steve sat in the booth to keep Bucky company until his next fight with Sam. 

 

Bucky sold more of his metal works than he expected, and left with several empty bins and a long list of items to make that people had given him ideas for, and other requests that he promised to put on his Etsy account once he had time to make them.   Steve had a great time on both days of the faire, earning loads of compliments on his armor and skills from the other actors and was already excited for the next faire they would be attending in a couple weeks. 

 

\---

 

“ _Where are we going_?” Bucky asked as they started down a narrow path into the woods that began at the edge of their property.  Steve had told him he found someplace that Bucky needed to see as well, but refused to give any details. They had been riding together more often lately as Bucky grew to trust Ricky, and became comfortable with longer rides and a faster pace. He sighed as he guided Ricky down the trail, following Steve and Jack. 

 

They rode through thick forest for several minutes, with the sound of running water to their left.  Eventually, the trees thinned out and the river was visible along the side of the trail until it opened up to a clearing.  Steve stopped at the top of a hill and dropped from Jack’s back, prompting Bucky to dismount as well. Steve quickly had both horses settled to graze and encouraged Bucky to lay in the grass near the rivers edge.  

 

“ _What is this place?_ ” Bucky asked, glancing around. 

 

“ _Look at the view of the mountains from here, and the river_ ,” Steve began. “ _It doesn’t remind you of anything?_ ”

 

Bucky looked around confused for a long moment, until it suddenly came to him.  

“ _It's like the clearing from home!_ ” he exclaimed, looking around excitedly with fresh eyes. “ _All it needs its a cabin in those trees over there._ ”  he pointed to an area of the woods behind the horses. 

 

“ _I think there used to be one, but over there_ ,” Steve said with a grin as he pointed to the tree line at the other side of the clearing. “ _There’s a pile of old rotted wood over there that looks like it was once a cabin_.” 

 

“ _It’s perfect, Steve_ ,” Bucky said, rolling toward Steve and pulling him into a slow kiss. “ _Everything about our lives is so much better than I ever dared imagine, even with the sacrifices._ ”

 

“ _I agree_ ,” Steve said, “ _I can’t wait to grow old with you, right here, on our farm_.”

 

“ _I love you, Steve_ ” Bucky said, grinning wide.    
  


“ _I love you too, Bucky, more than I will ever be able to express_ ,” Steve replied.  

 

They laid together on the riverbank alternating between kissing and watching the sunset until the sky began to grow dark and it was time to head home. 

 

“ _Race you to the bedroom_!” Bucky called over his shoulder as he urged Ricky into a canter down the path toward home.  

 

Steve was laughing as he urged Jack to pick up speed and easily caught up.  They slowed to a walk once they entered the forest, and rode side by side, hand in hand, knowing that they could return to the clearing without having to sneak around, because the time was finally right for them, and so far, it had been wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Kai (author) ](https://kaiwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Drjezdzany (artist) ](https://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/)


End file.
